Misunderstandings and Misconceptions
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Both believe the other is taken, but even that can't stop their passionate encounter. As time passes and truths are revealed, they find that it was all a misunderstanding. Can they try again? AH - FGB story for SassyKathy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In November, SassyKathy generously donated to Alex's Lemonade Stand through the Fandom Gives Back auction. This story was written for her as my thank you. I took some liberties with her prompt, but here it is...**

**I decided to break this story into 5 short chapters instead of presenting it as a o/s. I will probably post one a day. As always, all recognizable characters or products are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is mine. Well, it's SassyKathy's now =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
EPOV**

"Okay, sir, here are your key cards. You'll be in room 314."

"Thank you," I said to the tired looking woman at the check-in desk whose name tag read, "Kathy." I couldn't blame her. A monstrous snowstorm had closed the airlines and roads in Boston, so even though there were plenty of people like me who actually lived here in the city, it was absolutely impossible to get anywhere. Our landing had been rocky at best, and to be quite honest, a bit frightening, even after our flight was rerouted. Now, anyone who was left at the airport had been shuttled to closest hotels, unable to go any farther. The patient staff of the hotel had been registering stranded guests for the past hour, and I was the second to last person in line.

I turned to the figure behind me before heading toward the elevators. "It was...a delight to have met you, Bella," I told the woman who had sat next to me on our long international flight. "Good luck with your career move." I was just about to reach into my pocket when the desk clerk interrupted us.

"You two aren't together?" she asked, panic overtaking her voice and features.

"No," Bella replied, shaking her head. "Is there a problem?"

The woman's eyes dropped and she shuffled nervously behind the desk. "It's just that...I assumed you were together, and that was our last room."

Bella and I both muttered expletives beneath our breath as the woman rapidly asked if Bella knew anyone else on the flight that she could room with. I already knew that she didn't. Bella had been traveling alone, just as I had. The lobby was empty aside from the two of us, and my stomach turned when I saw Bella eyeing the sofa in the waiting area.

"You can stay with me," I said before I had time to question myself. "You have to. It's fine, really."

"Edward, I don't think..."

"Bella, there is no way I can let you stay out here in the lobby all night. If you're not comfortable with sharing my room, you can take it. I'll be fine."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I... Okay." With a deep breath, she hoisted up her bag and gestured toward the elevators.

The desk clerk looked relieved yet guilty, but she didn't say anything else as we proceeded to my room.

The entire situation was painfully awkward. There was only one bed in the room, and we argued over who would use it. Bella insisted that I take it since it was my room, but I could never allow a lady to sleep on the floor. Sharing was out of the question, given the rings we wore. Even if my situation was more complicated than I wanted to explain, it was too late to go there now. The fact was, she was a beautiful, charming, disarming woman, and the attraction I felt to her was undeniable. I picked up on something similar from her throughout our long flight, but it was just that - attraction. Nothing could come of it. Nonetheless, being trapped in this room together overnight made things much more tense.

We ordered food, and it must have arrived while I showered because she was eating when I emerged from the steamy bathroom. She apologized for not waiting, but I understood that she must have been starving; my stomach growled with need as soon as I smelled our dinner. A few minutes later, she gathered her bag and locked herself inside the bathroom to get cleaned up a bit.

As I waited, I turned on the television and watched reports about the weather. Forecasters were hoping that roads would be cleared by morning for local traffic, but the airlines were still locked down with no projected time for resuming flights. At the same time, I wondered why I felt as though I was _waiting_ for Bella if we were just going to sleep once she was finished showering. It was unsettling, and I didn't want to over think it and frustrate myself even more.

She had been in there for a long time when I heard a repetitive banging sound followed by her frustrated voice. Alarmed, I approached the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said with annoyance, "but this stupid hair dryer in here won't freaking work!"

"Can I help?" I offered, hating the idea of her feeling so out of sorts because of something as insignificant as a hair styling tool.

The door opened, and as I stepped inside, I saw Bella dressed in a silk tank top and pajama pants. Her arms folded over her chest when she realized how exposed she was in that outfit, so I tried not to stare. It was difficult, though; her wet hair fell over her shoulders in sexy, beach-like waves, and her skin was pristine and pure without cosmetics to hide her natural beauty. She hadn't worn much make-up on the plane, but there was something so alluring about seeing her in this state that weakened me.

"Let me," I said, extending my hand for the hair dryer. I fiddled with the controls and plug for a minute, but it was useless. The thing was busted. "Sorry. It's not working."

When I looked back at her, something in her eyes had changed, and it caught me off guard. I had no idea what had caused it, but she looked determined and nervous all at once. Suddenly, her arms were around my neck and her mouth pushed against mine. Somewhere along the way, my mind registered what was happening and my eyes closed, taking in the feeling of her against my body. I couldn't help returning her embrace or her kiss, as desperate and uneasy as it was. The want and desire were there on both sides, but there was deep anxiety that I couldn't deny. I took a step, leading us until she was pressed against the wall, and my hands took advantage of her bare arms, soaking up the heat and softness of her skin. Our tongues fought and played, and our bodies shook with tension. This wasn't right, but I could not deny her. The little devil on my shoulder convinced my conscience that there must have been a reason we were seated together on the plane then forced into this tiny room, and I was able to justify my actions, squashing my better judgement and moral fiber.

My hand was under her shirt on her waist when she pulled back, panting and looking into my eyes guiltily. "Wait," she pleaded, worming her way out of my embrace. My head dropped in shame as she forced me out of the bathroom. "I just...I need a minute. I'll be right out. Just give me some time, okay?"

I nodded, unsure of whether she meant that we were going to proceed or not, but when she kissed my cheek before closing the bathroom door in my face, I understood.

Tugging on my hair, I paced the room, still fighting myself and questioning what I was doing. I didn't have much time; I knew she would be out at any moment. If this was going to happen, there was one thing I needed to do. Avoiding my reflection in the mirror above the dresser, I slid the ring off my finger and tucked it into my shaving kit. I sat myself on the edge of the bed and stared at the bathroom door, bouncing my leg in anticipation.

After a few minutes, Bella returned to me. Once more, something was different about her. She seemed calmer than she had been. Her arms no longer shielded her body from my view, and as she approached me, I noticed that her left hand was now bare as well. I knew it wouldn't be for the same reason as me, but I accepted it, taking her into my arms and kissing her slower than the first time.

"You are so beautiful," I said as I turned and lowered her body onto the bed. We shifted and maneuvered until I was over her comfortably, and then we were back to kissing and touching once more, exploring each other for the first time.

Her delicate hands felt like satin on my cheeks, and her fingers combing through my hair were heavenly. Lips moved to cheeks, necks, collarbones, and chests, and it was perfect despite all the imperfections of our circumstances. What we had started could not be stopped.

One piece at a time, our clothes were peeled off - my shirt, her shirt, my pajama pants, her pajama pants - until we were both left in our undergarments. With each removal, our hands and mouths drifted along naked flesh, tasting, touching, and bringing a world of pleasure. I crawled down her body, kissing every inch along the way and giving special attention to the most sensitive places: her breasts, hipbones, and the little dip beneath her navel.

"Don't stop," she whispered as my lips grazed over the waistband of her sheer panties, so I didn't. I lifted her legs off the bed, nudging them apart slightly so that my lips could touch her over the fabric. I inhaled deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent that drove me back for more. My lips met her needful sex once again, and I could feel that her body was responding quite well to me. After dragging my nose along her playfully and teasingly, I exhaled a hot breath directly over her clit, and she shuddered, grabbing my hair and pressing me against her as she begged me for more.

Willingly, oh so willingly, I slid her legs back down and removed the final obstruction that kept me from her body. Seeing her completely naked caused a sudden swell of possessiveness to build inside me, needing to claim her, if only for tonight. Right there, at that moment, she wanted _me_ and no one else. It was an ugly and beautiful feeling all at once, but I'd be damned if anything kept me from giving this goddess of a woman what she wanted. With that resolve and selfish need, I dove back between her legs, greedily drinking her in. I nipped and sucked upon her, relishing how soft her sensitive skin felt on my tongue and between my lips. She was wet and writhing, fighting to get away from the intensity of it all, yet holding me to her with her hands and thighs. I added my hands, grasping her ass in one and sliding two fingers of the other inside her as my tongue worked at a rapid pace on her, and the combination was enough to send her over the edge. I lay with my head on her stomach, her lithe legs surrounding me as we both panted and recovered.

"Come here," she beckoned, opening her arms and inviting me to slide back up the bed toward her. She kissed me hard, wrapping her arms around me and rolling me to my back. She worked her way down my body, much like I had done to her, but there was no hesitation when she reached my boxers. Quickly yanking them off, her fingertips and tongue traced over my left hip to the crease of my thigh. Her hand wrapping around my cock made me arch toward her, wordlessly begging for more, and she gave it to me with a smile.

I moaned her name, weaving my fingers through her hair, not to force her but to pay reverence. I hardly knew this woman, but she unravelled me, body and soul, in a way that no one else ever had. I was so lost in the feeling that I was shocked when she was no longer sucking me into her mouth; she was kneeling over me, stroking up and down as she held herself against my tip. She was teasing me, and I loved it. Unthinkingly, I pulled her hips down, gently slapping her hand out of the way as we came together in a full thrust.

She whimpered at the blissful union, and I swore under my breath, sharing her sentiment. There was no way to describe how good and how right it felt. This had to be more than just sex, even if I couldn't explain or justify it. I'd had one night stands and friends with benefits in the past, and none of them ever felt like this. Hell, no girlfriend I'd ever had made me feel this connected. This was real...it was special...but it could only be for tonight.

With that disheartening thought in the back of my mind, I made it as pleasurable and memorable as I could. I allowed her to lead us, and fuck, was that great, and when I took control, it was slow and savory. My hands and mouth were connected to her as much as I could manage, memorizing the way she moved, felt, sounded, looked, and smelled. She was the embodiment of perfection, but I only had tonight to take it all in. When I couldn't hold off any longer, I hooked her legs around my waist and rose to my knees, pounding needfully into her beautiful body. I had already felt her climax shake her minutes before, and I could see that she was submitting herself to me now.

"So fucking sexy," she growled, looking up at me with her hands over her head and pressing against the headboard to hold her in place. The timbre of her voice and the sincere, passionate expression she wore were my undoing. My release came like an explosion, bringing me the most incredible sense of relief as I fell onto her. She held and kissed me, stroking my hair out of my face and whispering sweet words in my ear.

Realizing that our encounter had left us both sweaty and disheveled, we showered together, kissing and caressing one another, but not uttering a single word. I kept my eyes on her as much as possible, running my thumbs beneath her eyes to say all the things I couldn't speak aloud. She seemed to understand, returning similar gestures and small smiles.

In an unspoken agreement, we shared the bed, and Bella fit perfectly into my arms as we drifted to sleep. I awoke the next morning, still holding her warm, naked body against mine. I allowed myself a few minutes to enjoy her and remember the night we shared before I slowly crawled out of bed, tucking the blankets securely around her.

As quietly as possible, I found all my things, dressed, and repacked my suitcase. I hesitated before leaving, having checked the weather on my phone and seeing that the roads were now open so that I could get home. For several minutes, I stared at Bella, watching her sleep and thinking about what I should do. In the end, I did what I had intended to in the hotel lobby before we realized what had occurred with the rooms; I pulled one of my business cards from my wallet and laid it on top of her purse.

I gave her one last longing look, closed my eyes, and turned away, leaving her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am made of fail for not thanking Chele681 in the previous chapter for her wonderful friendship and never ending beta love. She should be paid for the amount of stuff I make her read.**

**For SassyKathy. All I own is my house & some Twi memorabilia; no copyright infringement intended.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
BPOV**

I stared at my laptop screen, glaring at the too-few words on the open document and fighting myself to find the right ones to add. I felt claustrophobic in my seat, even though it was first class on an international flight returning from Europe. It wasn't the amount of space I had; it was the task I was attempting to finalize. I shifted and sighed in frustration, typing a few sentences before deleting some and pausing once more. There was no simple way to handle this, but it had to be done. Groaning to myself, I closed my eyes, allowing my head to tip back against the seat. When I heard the shuffle of movement, I realized that the person who was assigned the seat next to me on the plane had arrived. Hastily, I opened my eyes and snapped my laptop shut, leaving it on my lap.

The tall man in casual business clothing stowed his bag in the overhead compartment, leaving only a book on the seat to occupy him. When he sat beside me, I recognized him from the boarding gate. He was honestly the only person I had noticed out there, and truth be told, it was unsurprising why. With tousled hair the color of an autumn sunset, a sharply defined jaw line, and deep green eyes, he was hard to miss. Suddenly embarrassed by how much detail I had noticed about him, I offered a half smile before diverting my attention to the window to my left.

We didn't speak, and once he was settled, he opened his book and began reading. I noticed then that he wore a wedding band on his left hand and sighed to myself.

_Figures._

It was just as well; the last thing I needed was an over-eager, man-whore business traveler beside me for the duration of our transatlantic flight. Not that I thought this guy was some slut. How would I know just by looking at him? Just because I had been secretly ogling him at the gate, it didn't mean anything about him. It was easy to understand that he would be taken. Men as beautiful as him were always taken or gay. In this case, it was obviously the former.

Once we were in the air, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, still holding my laptop on my legs. When I awoke a little while later, I noticed that my neighbor was now asleep. Feeling rested and wanting to take advantage of my privacy, I put down the tray table in front of me and set my computer up there to give my lap a break. I pulled up the document I had been working on earlier, titled _Resignation_, and read over what I had.

Things were complicated. Several years ago, I became the publicist for James Spindel, an up and coming psychological thriller writer. Our working relationship was symbiotic, furthering both our careers, and after a while, all that time spent together led to more. James and I became involved romantically. His career became the basis of my career, and pretty soon, every aspect of our lives was intertwined.

That was all well and good for a while, and when he proposed several months ago, I accepted. However, when I began hinting at my own aspirations to write, he brushed me off and told me to focus on what was important. I wanted to create children's books; I even had a set of characters and their adventures outlined with sketches. To James, my dream was silly and foolish. __

"Telling kiddie stories is not being an author. Stick to what you're good at, sweetheart, and that's taking care of me."

His words and discouragement upset me more than I would ever let him know. It was the beginning of the end for us. I didn't know if I would ever pursue a career as an author, but I couldn't be with James any longer - not as his fiancé or his publicist.

Just a few weeks ago, I broke the news to James, telling him that I needed to take a step back from working with him, and though I didn't originally intend to do it at the same time, the argument that ensued caused me to blurt out that I wanted to break our engagement. Those had been the magic words to calm James. He panicked, begging me not to give up on him, to take a little time to myself and think things over. He half-heartedly agreed that if I decided I didn't want to work as his publicist any longer after taking some time off to clear my head, he would support my decision, but he did not want to end our relationship.

I still broke up with him, yet he refused to accept it. He was adamant that I just needed to "release some stress and clear my head." I knew I shouldn't have given into his request because it would inevitably lead to unnecessary wavering on my part, but I did. I had spent the last two weeks in Paris and London visiting old friends from my post-college tour of Europe. While James hoped that a vacation would recharge my batteries and get me back to where _he_ felt I should be, my response was the opposite. Being away from James after several years of non-stop contact, personally and professionally, I realized how much happier I was without him.

For me, our relationship was over in every way. When I returned home, I would submit my letter of resignation, and when James and I were face to face, I would make things clear. No amount of time off work on holiday would fix what was broken between us, and he needed to accept that. In his eyes, we were still technically engaged. I hadn't worn his ring during my trip, but I slipped it back on before departing for the airport - partially out of guilt and also so I could give it to him when I returned.

With those thoughts driving me, I focused on my resignation and completed the letter. I read it over several times, tweaking it until I was satisfied, and then I returned my laptop to the case that was nestled under my seat.

Feeling a bit more at ease after completing that, I smiled at my neighbor when he awoke and no longer avoided him. He introduced himself as Edward and told me that he was traveling on business, which I had already assumed. We started out with the usual pleasantries, but I found myself completely at ease with this man once our conversation began.

Normally, I didn't really do much talking when I flew. It wasn't as though I was an unfriendly person, but it always felt so forced. With Edward, however, things flowed naturally from one topic to another. Maybe it was the fact that I knew we would never see each other again or the reassurance that he was a married man who wouldn't get the wrong impression from me, but I found myself opening up to him. I didn't speak directly of James, but I poured out my heart about my aspirations to write children's books. I even went so far as to tell him all about my characters and some of the story lines I had created. After it was all out, I realized what a foolish move that had been. I didn't know this Edward man from Adam, and though it was doubtful, I could have put my non-copyrighted ideas in jeopardy.

I became suddenly quiet, upset at myself for getting carried away. It was the first lull in our conversation, and I fidgeted nervously, reaching for my laptop.

I jumped in my seat when Edward's hand crossed the invisible barrier along the armrest and placed his hand on my wrist. "Bella, is something the matter?"

Caught off guard by the unexpected contact, I shook my head dumbly. When I looked back at him, the sheer force of my attraction to him stunned me. It had been building subtly through our conversation, but his small caring gesture had suddenly shifted our dynamic. I immediately felt guilty because I could see his ring, even if he didn't speak of his wife, but there was something in his eyes that made me believe I wasn't alone in my attraction.

I had no idea how to feel. Covering for my sudden change in demeanor, I gave him a weak smile. "I just feel silly for gushing to you about my little pipe dream. It's not really like I'll ever be able to do it, especially if I leave my current job. I think it will taint my name."

"Can I be honest with you?" Edward asked. He had since returned his hand to his lap, but I still felt connected to him somehow. "I think your idea is fantastic, and as far as the publishing world goes, it's huge. I...I'm not saying I can guarantee anything, but I may be able to help you get a foot in the door if you're interested."

He went on to explain that he worked for one of the biggest publishing companies in the country - one that was best known for children's publishing and text books. Though he wasn't in the division for my potential book...or series...his position would be influential enough to pass something along to the appropriate parties.

Edward didn't make me any promises about getting published, but he encouraged me more than anyone ever had in my life. While James had cut me down and tried to steer me away from my dream, this man who had never met me was telling me to go for it. He said that he could take a look at my work, if it ever came to fruition, and possibly put it in the right hands if he felt it was worthwhile. That alone made my heart and my hopes soar.

With my new positive outlook on so many things, the rest of the flight was actually fun and enjoyable. I tried to push away the sexual attraction I felt toward Edward, but it was a challenge. I somehow managed, though, and I really enjoyed his company.

When we approached the U.S. and the weather began causing turbulence, I was admittedly frightened. Our plane was rerouted from my home in New York City to Boston, and even then, the snowstorms were terrible and the city was essentially shut down. Edward reassured me that everything would be fine, and he was right. Well, until the mess with the hotel rooms occurred. I was already frustrated and tired from the trip and the long wait at customs, so finding out that I couldn't get a room nearly put me over the edge. If I was being completely honest with myself, my sexual frustration had elevated enough to make it worse. I was disappointed to say goodbye to Edward, but at the same time, I knew it would be a relief to part ways and put an end to that situation. When he offered to let me stay in his room, I was left feeling awkward, nervous, and tense.

Those feelings continued to build and build, so when he came into the bathroom to help me, I just couldn't stop myself. I knew, I just _knew_ that he felt the same chemistry, and by the way he reacted to my little attack, it was obvious what was about to happen. I turned off my emotions and only focused on him. When I asked him for a moment alone, I took my computer, which I had brought in to listen to music while in the shower, and I emailed my letter of resignation to James. It was the exact opposite of what I had intended to do, but it was necessary. I had told him our relationship was over, and just because he didn't like it or want to accept it didn't mean it wasn't true. I had played his game long enough. Edward had shown me more compassion, attention, and encouragement in a few hours than James had in over a year. We were through.

I turned off my computer and phone, removed my meaningless engagement ring, and spent the most amazing night of my life with Edward.

When I awoke the next morning, all that was left of him was his business card. I didn't know whether to be angered or understanding about that, so I simply accepted it, grateful to have at least had our night together. I tucked it away in a safe place, holding onto the hope that I could make my dreams come true and would one day need to use the business referral Edward had offered me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All the same thanks & disclaimers apply. My unending gratitude to everyone who has been reading & reviewing =) I posted another o/s yesterday titled _Can't Get Away_ if you're craving more E/B romance. Now on with Edward's side...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3  
EPOV  
**

I had been lucky enough to work with my father for ten years before he retired due to a losing battle with cancer. He could have stopped working years before, but he was the kind of man who loved his work and continued to do it so well that the company didn't force him into retirement before he desired. I learned a lot from him as a father and a mentor, and I would be forever grateful for that time we had together. It had only been a handful of months since he passed, and his wedding band had been his final gift to me.

In one of our last conversations, he removed the ring from his hand and tucked it into my palm, curling my fingers around it. He teased me about still being a bachelor at 32 and went on to give me a few final bits of sage advice. One was to wear his ring while traveling to avoid unwanted advances from women who might distract me from my work or bother me otherwise. There was no doubt that good looks ran in our family, and based on a few sour business trips in the past, I understood where his advice came from. This trip had been my first since he passed, and feeling nostalgic, I had decided to wear the ring for my flight home from England.

I felt as though my heart had skipped a beat when I saw my seat companion on the plane. I had spotted her sitting alone at the gate, poring over something on her laptop, and she was nothing short of stunning. One part of my mind urged me to go to her and introduce myself, but she seemed so frustrated and focused on her computer. Finding her in the seat beside mine when I stowed my carry-on was a dream come true...until I saw her engagement ring and my heart sank.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten about my own ring, and I knew she would have seen it by then, as she was seated to my left.

I was forced to shrug it off. Wearing it had been a precaution, which was obviously unnecessary at this point, so what else could I do? If I took it off now, the lovely brunette beside me would surely assume that I was some low-life cheating husband who removed his wedding band in the presence of a pretty woman. Trying to explain that it wasn't an _actual_ symbol of marriage would sound foolish and like an utter lie. Yet leaving it on would lead her to believe that I was truly married. I silently reminded myself that she was apparently engaged anyway, so I needed to stop over thinking the situation.

Despite all that, I couldn't shake my desire to speak to her. Something had clearly been bothering her, and even as a stranger, I wanted to comfort her and make it go away. Whatever was troubling her was obviously quite upsetting, and I didn't like it at all. I wondered where this sense of compassion and protectiveness came from; I had never felt that way toward anyone outside my family and a few close friends. I'd had my share of relationships, but this was different. None of my previous girlfriends ever did...that...whatever it was to me. Confused how a stranger could take control of my emotions and reactions so quickly, I set my book aside and decided to attempt sleep for a while.

Later, when we introduced ourselves and began talking, the connection I felt to her deepened. Bella was truly a rare individual. Though she worked within the same industry as me, she was unlike any other publicist I knew. She never once name-dropped or built herself up unnecessarily. I had a feeling that she deserved to be praised for her work, but I didn't want to pry; we were, after all, strangers. However, it was her descriptions of the book series she wanted to create that earned my undivided attention. I didn't think she even realized it, but the passion she spoke with was deep and honest. This wasn't just some flippant idea to earn fame or money; she truly cared for her ideas and wanted to bring them to life if only for her personal enjoyment. The fact that she wanted to share that with the world - with children - was incredibly sweet.

When she admitted that she wanted to make a full-blown career change, I immediately got the feeling that there was someone trying to stand in her way. I'm not sure how I knew it - perhaps it was something in her voice or the way she chose her words - but it was undeniable. She pulled away from our discussion immediately, and I knew that I had to offer her any assistance I could. I worked in the text book division and what she wanted to do would involve lower elementary fiction, but it was always good to know someone on the inside. To be frank, her stories had incredible potential if they came to life as vibrantly as her descriptions of the ideas. I was nothing if not a businessman.

Encouraging her came naturally to me, and I didn't question it at all. I made a mental note to give her one of my business cards before our flight ended. Unfortunately, that didn't work out quite as I had planned. Of course, many good things came of our night together, but I knew I had to leave it behind me. Despite the fact that she had removed her engagement ring in the hotel room, she was still engaged. Waking her or leaving a note hurt too much to consider; I had already become far too attached to her, and I didn't want to make her feel guilty or conflicted by being forced into a goodbye. Yet I couldn't break my promise about helping her, which is why I left my card. If she desired to contact me for personal reasons, she would still be able, but more importantly, I suppose, she had the opportunity to make her dreams come true.

I could only hope that she _would_ someday contact me...no matter which reason she chose to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gratitude to SassyKathy for her FGB donation & the prompt that brought this about, Chele681 for beta magic, and all who have been reading & reviewing. You all make me so happy. These characters aren't mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4  
EPOV**

I would have liked to say that I was able to forget Bella, but that wasn't the case at all. For months, the intoxicating, seductive, vulnerable woman plagued my thoughts, especially in sleep. I had accepted that what we shared was a foolish, incredible, one-time-only experience, and I tried to move forward. As always, work was a suitable distraction.

More than three months after my trip, my secretary brought my mail into my office, including a rather large envelope that I recognized as a query. Puzzled, considering that receiving such items was not a part of my job, I handed it back to her without looking at the label.

"This must have gotten mixed in with my mail. Please return it to the mail room, Heidi."

Her response surprised me. "It's addressed specifically to you, Mr. Cullen. Would you like me to open it?"

"Uh...no, thank you," I replied, pulling the package closer. The handwriting and return address were unrecognizable, so I dismissed Heidi and opened it in privacy. What I found inside was not at all what I expected.

Paper-clipped to a very professionally written query letter was one of my business cards. I pulled it off and turned it over in my hand. On the back were three simple words:

_Thank you  
-Bella_

I searched through the over sized envelope, but aside from her storyboards, there was no personal note or anything else addressed to me. While I was shocked and incredibly impressed with Bella's work, I could not deny the disappointment that gathered like a knot in my chest.

She had made use of the business card I left her, but nothing more. I couldn't even feel upset that she was using me to submit her work because I had offered. It was at that moment I had to admit to myself that she meant much more to me than some random fling.

**BPOV**

My hands shook nervously when I pulled the letter from the publishing company out of my mailbox. I had no idea if Edward would be impressed enough with my work to forward it for me, but it was clear now that he had. Unable to wait until I was in my apartment, I sat on the steps and ripped it open, shrieking with excitement when I read the incredible words explaining that they were, in fact, interested in publishing my story.

Though it took time, my life felt like a whirlwind from there between the meetings, contracts, revisions, and all the other little steps along the way to get to the actual print and release dates. I was more disappointed than I wanted to admit that I hadn't heard anything from Edward, but I couldn't really expect to. Even though he had also removed his ring in our hotel room, I knew that he had probably done it for the same reason he surely thought I had - guilt.

I had wanted to call him before I sent my query, or at least include some sort of note, but I had no idea what to say. I was single, but he was still married, and any contact that was less than professional seemed like an unwise choice. Still, I had secretly hoped he would contact me once he received the package.

Every time I had to meet with my publishing team, I wondered about Edward and even daydreamed about running into him on the elevator or something silly like that, but it never happened. I considered asking someone in the company about him, but what excuse could I offer for my interest when his job was completely unrelated to my book?

I was in Boston for my very first book signing when that all changed. Between greeting excited children and parents and posing for pictures, I glanced around the book store and saw a tall, reddish-haired figure out of the corner of my eye. I did a double take, and sure enough, there was Edward standing just beyond the crowd. Our eyes met, and he lifted his hand to wave. He seemed tentative and uneasy about it, so I forced myself to smile. Inside, I was ecstatic to see him, but I didn't want to come across as over eager and foolish.

Wasn't he here to see me, though? What other reason would he have to come to my signing? And why had he, anyway?

A high pitched greeting drew my attention back to the freckled face in front of me, and I focused on my little fans until the line died down and it was time for me to take a seat in the children's section and read my story to all those who remained. When I finished and had received a few dozen hugs from little people, I noticed that Edward was still there. He approached me slowly, weaving through the children to get closer.

"Edward...hello," I said, unsure of how else to greet him.

"It's lovely to see you, Bella. Congratulations on your book."

"I suppose I should thank you for this. I couldn't have done it without you," I added, looking into his eyes. The intensity in their green depths made my heart pound rapidly.

Edward shook his head. "That's not true. Your work is phenomenal, and it would have earned the same results without me. I just put it into the right hands a little faster."

Unsure of what to say, I tipped my head, looking down to hide my flattered blush. "How did you know I'd be here?" I asked.

"Someone remembered that I was the one who submitted your work and they told me about your signing today. I just thought I'd stop by to..." he drifted off.

"Yes?"

"Umm, just to say hello. And congratulations again."

We stared at one another for a moment, and when he brushed his sleeve back to check his watch, I noticed that there was no longer a ring on his hand. My first instinct was guilt. Had he admitted his infidelity to his wife and lost her because of it? Knowing that I needed some sort of resolution, not to mention my curiosity about his change in status, I spoke impulsively.

"I don't have anything else scheduled until tomorrow. Would you like to join me for lunch, Edward? Or maybe just coffee?" I shifted nervously, pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail, and I noticed Edward's eyes follow my hands, widening suddenly.

He coughed and nodded. "Yes, I would be happy to join you."

* * *

**E/N: And so they meet again =) The last part goes up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We've come to the end... I know that a number of you are disappointed to see it end so soon, and for that, I must tell you how great that makes me feel. Be sure to send SassyKathy a PM or tweet to say thanks for donating in the last FGB auction because without her prompt, we wouldn't have this little story!**

**At this time, I have no plans to continue this story. However, I will be participating in the June FGB auction, and continuations of any of my stories will be up for grabs. I'll also have auctions for original one-shots, a PBJ (that you can contact Chele681 if you're interested in joining), and a kick ass collab with MsKathy! If you're not familiar with this wonderful cause, visit www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com to learn about how it works, and most importantly, about Alex's Lemonade Stand.**

**These characters are not mine & no copyright infringement is intended. I wrote it, SassyKathy now owns it =) Thank you for reading!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5  
EPOV**

"How have you been?" I asked, sipping my iced tea. "Tell me how the career change has gone for you."

I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off Bella's fingers since I noticed that she no longer wore a ring on her left hand. I had assumed that she would be married by now, but it seemed to be quite the opposite, and I wanted to know why. I just wasn't sure how to tactfully ask.

The thought of Bella being single thrilled and excited me, but it was unlikely that it would make a difference. Bella had so many opportunities to contact me if she had wanted. She never did, though.

We spoke politely through lunch, but things felt tense on both sides. It was wonderful to hear about her life and tell her a little more about myself, yet the ease we had shared when we first met was nowhere to be found. It was disappointing and upsetting, but I couldn't bring myself to address the real issue. How would I feel if she told me that it was my fault her engagement had ended? I wasn't sure I could bear it.

The waiter had just brought the check, and there was a lull in our conversation. Bella excused herself to use the restroom while I waited to pay, and when she returned, something felt different. She plopped herself into her chair ungracefully and stared at me with a look of determination.

"You got a divorce?" she asked abruptly.

My mouth dropped open and I shook my head. "Not exactly."

"I don't follow." Her eyebrows dipped inward with her look of confusion as I fought my mind for a good explanation.

"It's complicated," I offered.

"Well, I want to know," she insisted.

Since it was a nice day, she agreed to take a walk with me so that I could explain. I called Heidi on our way out of the restaurant and told her that I probably wouldn't be returning to the office. Thankfully, I didn't have any meetings that afternoon.

Carefully selecting my words, but trying to be as straight forward as possible, I admitted to Bella that I was never married. I told her all about my father and his playful deathbed advice, and she listened without interrupting.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for deceiving you," I said fervently. "I never expected things to turn out the way they did, and I honestly thought it was just as well that you believed I was married, considering your engagement. Please understand that I feel terrible if I had anything to do with why you're no longer wearing your ring."

She slowed, leading us into a small park and seating herself on a bench. I uneasily took a seat beside her, leaving space between us so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable around me. Her head was down, and when I heard her sniffle, my stomach dropped and an awful feeling washed over me.

"Bella...?"

_Was it my fault?_

"You don't have to apologize," she whimpered.

"Of course I do. I never should have allowed that to happen."

"Stop!" she interrupted suddenly. "It had nothing to do with you. Well, it does, but not the way you think."

Scooting closer, I took a chance and lifted her chin with my fingertips, looking into her wet brown eyes. "Tell me?"

"This has all been such a huge misunderstanding," she sobbed. "I wasn't engaged," she admitted, and my breath hitched in shock. "I mean, I had told him that I didn't want to marry him before my trip, but he thought I was just stressed out, so he refused to discuss it until I had some time away. I was only wearing the ring because I planned to return it to him and quit my job as soon as I returned home. But I had broken up with him, I swear," she added, her voice nearly panicked.

"Shh, Bella, it's all right," I soothed, taking another risk by wrapping an arm around her. To my relief, she leaned into my embrace and shook against me.

"We were so stupid!" she cried. "You thought that I...and I thought that you...and then we both took off the rings, and it was so wonderful. I'd never felt anything like that in my life, but you left. I just thought that the card was because you felt bad for offering to help me, and I tried to forget about you."

"Did you?" I asked without thinking. I just needed to know to answer.

"No," she whispered, glancing at me but immediately hiding her face once more.

My other arm went around her, and I leaned my cheek against the top of her head. I knew that people walking past were gawking at us, but I didn't care. Feeling Bella in my arms again after all this time, even under these circumstances, was wonderful. It felt as though some missing piece of me was beginning to fill, and I didn't want to let her go. Eventually, I had to, though.

When Bella calmed down a bit, I sat back, holding her hand on my knee as she detailed her relationship with James Spindel to me. His name was familiar, considering the popularity of his books, but I had little interest in her ex aside from the fact that he had been the jerk who cut her down and tried to hamper her dreams. I hoped that he was biting his tongue now; Bella had signed a multi-book deal, and she was going to be a huge success as a children's author.

Little by little, the details came together, and I knew that we shared our feelings of foolishness and shame for what had happened the day we met on the plane. I would never regret being with her, but I was upset with myself for not being honest about my life and marital status.

"Can I just tell you one more thing?" I asked, and she nodded her approval. "Bella, I haven't forgotten you either. Not at all. You've always been somewhere in my mind, but I assumed that...well, I guess you know what I assumed now."

"Really?" she asked, smoothing down her hair self-consciously.

"Truly."

She began to sniffle again and I squeezed her hand, asking what was wrong.

"If that's true, then...I just feel like we've... Have we wasted too much time? I mean, could it have been something more, do you think, if we hadn't been so stupid?" I could tell that she was struggling to say all that, but her words came as an enormous relief to me.

_She thought about us as more than a one night stand. As something with potential._

"If you're asking if I would've wanted to see you again, then the answer is yes, Bella. Absolutely yes. I've never known anyone like you."

"That's a good thing?" she asked, and I couldn't help but smile at the uneasy doubt in her voice.

"Yes," I replied simply, gazing into her eyes and brushing my knuckles over her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered closed with the contact, and a smile slowly grew on her face.

We sat back on the bench together, much more relaxed now, and she curled into my side. I remembered the unspoken intensity of our night together, thinking about all the passion we had shared, even without words. The way we had gone about things had not been right, but it seemed that we were being given a chance to start over. I knew without hesitation that I wanted to pursue something with Bella, and I could only hope that she would too. It would be understandable if she was hesitant, as the past couple hours had been a bit of a whirlwind, but my hopes were high. I kissed the top of her head, soaking in her scent and the warmth of her body as it curved against mine.

"It's better, I think," she said quietly after a stretch of silence.

"What do you mean?"

She cleared her throat, sitting back slightly to look at me. "Meeting you back then was...it was incredible, but I had been with James so long. Having some time to get my life and new career together has been good."

"So what does that mean now?" I asked, waiting to hear how she wanted to proceed.

Surprising me, she faced me fully and cupped my face, placing a chaste kiss on my mouth. I leaned in, seeking more, but she pulled away and giggled at me. I scowled playfully, tickling her knee with a squeeze.

"I don't want to move too fast again," she began, "but I would like to get to know you better, if you're interested."

"Oh, I'm interested," I assured her, and she smiled wider.

"Good." With that, she returned her lips to mine, brushing them back and forth a couple times before molding into me. Like an electrical current, my body buzzed with energy, forcing me to respond. I parted my lips, allowing my tongue to tease her mouth until she joined me willingly. She tasted just as I remembered, and the memory was a head rush. We deepened it for a few moments, but I forced myself to pull back, resting my forehead against hers.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" I requested.

"I'd love to," she agreed with a huge smile. "Now walk me back to my hotel so I can get ready. I'd say this date is a _long_ time coming, and I'd like to be a little more formal than jammies and wet hair this time."

Chuckling at how quickly we fell back into our ease with one another, I rose from the bench and took Bella by the hand. As we walked, I entwined our fingers, pulling her hand up to my mouth and kissing it. In my mind, I thanked whatever fates had brought us back together and given us this chance to try again without any limits to our time together or misunderstandings. 


End file.
